Hell Temple
The Hell Temple (地獄聖堂, Jigoku Seidō) is the cool place to hang out. You can find most of the cool people there. In Hell Temple you can just chill and do whatever and totally relax. "Take it easy" is the Hell Temple motto, for example, that's how laid back it is there. Show up if you want to have a good time. Another good reason to show up is if you want to hang out with friends. *'Area number:' N/A *'Background music:' "Treasure sealed off" **Unless you don't mind this song ringing in your ears for all eternity, we recommend turning the music all the way down prior to entry and bringing your own music. *'Enter from / Exit to:' Guidance Gate **In order to access this area at all, the player must complete a series of steps to unlock the Hell Temple. *'Boss:' The Boss *'Sub-Boss(es):' Hell of a lot Map Instructions for entry of Hell Temple 1. You must defeat all eight guardians. 2. Read the tombstone in the area left of where you get the silver shield (the place that has the guy with the campfire) in the Graveyard of the Giants. 3. In the place in the Guidance Gate where you strike the gem to active the elevator, you can now stand in the mouth and enter a door there. 4. After talking to the computer, go back to the Surface and pause the game (and wait for Lemeza to go to sleep) in front of the statue that is right and up of the entrance to the Guidance Gate. This will cause night fall 5. Walk to the hut of Elder Xelpud and talk to him. 6. Go to the Surface waterfall and jump to the alcove in the wall. Then walk into the wall on the left, enter the invisible door, and talk to the fairy. 7. Go to the Confusion Gate, grab the key fairy and head down 2 screens from the waypoint monument. Stand in front of the door that is upside down, and the key fairy should make it right side up. Enter the door. 8. Go to where Viy was in the Inferno Cavern and jump down, and you should appear in an 'endless' lava pit. 9. Go down 19 more screens, 'touch' the lower right hand corner, but try not to go to the next screen (if you do just swim back up to the top and go down 19 screens again, you don't have to retouch the lower left corner) then on the right side you should be able to destroy part of the right wall with your whip. Then go inside the door. 10. Go to where Palenque was and jump in the middle of the picture. You get teleported to a normally unreachable place in the Tower of the Goddess. There is a door hidden in the water there, go in it. 11. You can now save. The bonus dungeon is located in the 'unreachable' area where the cross was (in the Guidance Gate). Simply teleport to the Guidance Gate, double jump into the ladder going up, and go right though the wall there. A shield will make it easier. Then in the room on the right go into the black spot, like a door. Overview The Hell Temple has gray walls and floors against a blue backdrop consisting of circular holes with mask-like faces in every other hole. The temple is mostly a linear path; the player goes from one room to the next. In each room are one or two numbered blocks indicating the number of the room. The real danger in Hell Temple lies not in getting killed; by now, you should have 9 or 10 Life Jewels, and on top of that, there are many mini-bosses and thus many opportunities to fill up the EXP meter, so dying is quite irrelevant. Rather, Hell Temple's true purpose is to piss off and frustrate the player with puzzles that require much trial and error and tricky platform-jumping. In fact, one could argue that staying alive in Hell Temple is hell, and that death is a peaceful end to this nightmare. In some areas, falling off the bottom of the screen will take the player to a pit known as the "Land of Hell," where the player must fight several enemies to return to a particular room. Two rooms in particular, if mishandled, sentence the player to a fate worse than a Land of Hell: being trapped and being forced to start over. Room-by-Room Guide to the Hell Temple Warning: This guide will contain MASSIVE SPOILERS on how to complete the Hell Temple. If you wish to preserve the challenge of the Hell Temple (not that you'd want to after 15 minutes in it), do not scroll down any further! Room 0 The entrance to the Hell Temple. You will also return here if you take a wrong turn in Room 2, forget to hold left as you fall out of Room 8, get knocked out of Room 9, or climb the ladder out of Room ??. Climb the ladder on the right to enter Room 1. Or, if you don't feel like throwing your mental stability out the window, use the door to go back to the Guidance Gate. Room 1 *'Items:' Shuriken (x10), Spear (x10) On the right, where you are, there are five floors. You must reach the fifth floor to reach Room 2. However, in order to go from one floor to the next, you must defeat the enemy of the floor you are on. Kill the Tougen in front of you; this summons a ladder to the next one. Repeat until you reach the top. Kill the Wight there and proceed deeper into Hell. On the left is a shaft where you will be taken to if you make a wrong move in Room 2, and you will jump down here from Room 8. If you have already cleared Room 8, on the fourth floor you can break the wall on your left to skip to Room 9. If it's not open yet, head right to Room 2. Room 2 Now you will see this is why this temple is called "Hell Temple"! This room is a maze of sorts. If you attempt to simply go from the left side of the room (where you came from) to the right, you will be teleported into the shaft in Room 1, and be forced to start over. Watch out for the Bats, they can easily knock you away right back to the start of Hell Temple. The correct solution is as follows: Once you're done, move to Room 3 on your right. Room 3 There are many platforms here, and several pedestals to trigger. However, bats flock the area, and parts of the platforms will open, dropping the player should he or she stand on it. On top of that, parts of the platforms are fake as well. This is the first room in which if you fall below, you will end up in an area known as the Land of Hell (see below). Land of Hell 1 *'Enter from:' 3, 6, 9 *'Exit to:' 3 This will most likely be the first Land of Hell you fall in. You must defeat all of the enemies in this room. Once you do, a ladder will appear and you can climb it back into Room 3. This is one of three Lands of Hell in which you must sleep in front of the word "LAND" to solve a puzzle in Room 19. Room 4 A series of vertical corridors with Masked Men guarding them. Simply make your way to the next room. Room 5 A very open room, with a ladder and ledge on the right, and a pedestal at the top, just to the left of the "5" block. Two laser gargoyles guard this room. Here, hidden teleports are strewn throughout the room, and jumping into one will teleport the player to another part of the room, often into a chain of teleports or to the ledge on the right. The object is to teleport onto the pedestal platform in order to activate it and move on to the next room. Walk all the way to the left, jump up against the wall, and wall-kick off to the right to teleport onto the pedestal. Activate it, and move on to Room 6. Room 6 *'Items:' Flare (x10), Bomb (x5) A series of platforms and one pedestal on a platform at the bottom of the screen. Take care of the white flying enemies at the top, and watch out for red teleporting ninjas, lest you get kicked into the Land of Hell. Jump down to the platform below, watching out for red ninja guys. Then, go left into... Room 7 *'Items:' Coin (x10), Weight (x2), Shuriken (x10) Three Ba Ba's sleep atop platforms. Really, there isn't any strategy to beating these guys. Room 8 *'Items:' Coin (x10), Shuriken (x10) You appear in a walled-off part of the room, the only connection to the rest of the room being a small hole that you can't fit through. To break out, you need to destroy the green plant guy on the left side of the screen, and there is no way to hit it directly. Posistion yourself carefully to launch Bombs through the gap. You will need 2 bombs to break the wall to open the plant guy's room, then 1 more to kill it. A ladder will appear and allow you out of the sub-room. As you jump down the hole, hold left and hold your shield out. You will appear in the shaft in Room 1, and unless you hold down Left, you'll fall back into Room 0! Room 9 After entering this room, you can take a shortcut here from Room 1. As you enter a room, you'll immediately be confronted by a Tougen, and unless you have your shield out, you will be knocked back to Room 0. Kill the Tougen, climb down the ladder, kill another Tougen, and before proceeding, toss a throwing knife along the floor to locate a fake floor; falling into it takes you into Land of Hell 1. There are several fake floors in this room; learn to use the Throwing Knife to test each room for fake floors. Alternatively, be a wuss and use this screenshot: Climb up the stairs and do not get hit by the Mage's shots! If you do, you are guaranteed to fall into the Land of Hell, because the first hit will knock you off the ladder and paralyze you, and the second, which you cannot dodge due to paralysis, will knock you through the fake floor. After climbing up, trigger the pedestal on the right to open the doorway to Room 10. Kill the next Tougen, then climb down and kill the Mage, face right and then climb down the ladder, waiting for the Tougen to step aside before descending to the floor below. As you touch down on the floor, you should automatically face right; kill the red guy (do not get hit by him; the floor immediately left is a false one), test the floor again with throwing knives, and double jump over to the pedestal on the right. Trigger it to create a ladder that will let you out of the room. Carefully jump your way to the newly-made ladder, taking care to avoid the fake ladders. After yet another Tougen, enter the doorway to... Room 10 Simply defeat the enemies in this room, then drop down the lower-left corner of the screen into room 11. Room 11 Another easy room, defeat the enemies and then drop down through the hole in the middle of the floor. Room 12 Just continue on to the right (Be sure to have Bombs ready) Room 13 This room is usually easier than it sounds, simply jump in such a way that Lemeza lands on the bottom-left platform, then jump across the other platforms, minding the bats and bomb-tossing blob enemies, and stop at the last brick wall on the right. Position yourself right next to the wall, and let fly with a bomb. If you did it correctly the wall will disintegrate, and Lemeza won't be knocked backwards into the LAND OF HELL. Land of Hell 2 *'Enter from:' 13, 14, 16, Land of Hell 3 *'Exit to:' 12 Room 14 There are two lava pits, a ladder, a doorway, and the passageway to Room 15 here. The ladder TAKES YOU BACK TO ROOM 0. DO NOT USE THE LADDER. The door leads to a store run by Duracuets. *Flares: 50 coins *Bombs: 120 coins *Ammo: 500 coins The left pool is a one-way street to Land of Hell 2. The right pool takes you to Room 20, where a puzzle must be solved, and the opening on the right goes to Room 15. Room 15 Block Puzzle http://i45.tinypic.com/24e1gcw.jpg Before and after, plus order of which weights must be placed. Room 16 As soon as you enter the room, activate the time lamp and jump across the platforms, and once you reach the right side, whip the red enemy until it 'dies' (even though it won't until time resumes.) Climb down the ladder and continue on to the next room. Room 17 Avoid opening any red doors, or you'll be locked in and forced to restart! Climb down the ladder and continue right until you fall through the fake floor. Go through the red door on your left, then ascend both ladders. Walk across to where the '1' block is on the upper-left corner of the screen, you'll fall through another fake floor. climb all the way down and go through the red door. Climb up the ladder and go across to the other ladder near the right side of the screen. Descend it, and place a weight on the pedestal to make the ladder to the next room appear. Room 18 Navigate through the darkness and place weights on each of the pedestals here (which will then re-illuminate the room) and then carefully make the last jump to the next room on the left. (Jump in such a way that Lemeza's head hits the right-most corner of the protruding platform, he should then land safely on the ledge allowing you to continue into the next room. P.S. I recommend staying on the ladder and killing all the bats with spears/shuriken. P.S. I(Different guy this time) recommend using dry erase marker IF YOU HAVE A DRY ERASE MARKER FRIENDLY MONITOR. USE DRY ERASE MARKER AT YOUR OWN RISK P.S.S You could also use a Post-it or two: Just cut the "sticky" area into seven or eight strips and stick them on your monitor wherever there are platforms! Land of Hell 3 *'Enter from:' 18, 22 *'Exit to:' 18 Two floating skulls with mini-skulls, three winged dogs. This particular land is dangerous in that there are pits at the bottom of the room; falling into one takes you back to Land of Hell 2. Room 20 Jump into the tube of lava on the left, and stand in the middle of the floor at the bottom until the tablet turns red. Then, make your way to the other side of the room and jump into the tube of water. The walls sealing off the tablet will give away. Examine the tablet to solve the puzzle. Solving this puzzle will place a bridge in Room 22. Room 21 "120000 here. I wait in the final room." --Tablet inside this room This refers to the 'PR3' minigame (Equip PR3+GR3 in the MSX menu) While in this room, play the PR3 minigame and obtain a score higher than 120,000 points. Upon returning to the main game after the 'Game Over' screen in PR3, the shell horn will play the 'puzzle solved' tone. Room 22 After solving the puzzle in Room 20, a red bridge will appear here. Cross the bridge, making sure to jump over the center (as it is a trapdoor that will drop you into Land of Hell 3). Rooms 24 and 25 The Spike Shafts from Hell. Before attempting to complete this room, you must fall down the hole into Land of Hell 4 and come back up in order to activate the pedestal that opens the exit. Wall-kick your way down two spike shafts. Much easier said than done, as a hit from a bat or spike will cause you to fall down into Land of Hell 4. Alternatively, BS through each of them by equipping Athletic Land and Cabbage Patch Kids, getting hit by an enemy on purpose (without falling into the shaft), and then quickly jumping down and holding Right. Also, you can use the lamp of time to freeze the moving spikes the second downward shaft, noting that you'll have to wall grab immediately upon entering the bottom screen to avoid the next set of spikes. Land of Hell 4 *'Enter from:' 25, 26, 29 *'Exit to:' 25 Prepare to see this Land A LOT. Three Kamaitachi inhibit this screen, whose layout suspisciously resembles the original room of the Kamaitachi in the Graveyard of the Giants. Defeat all three of them and leave. Also, you do not need to sleep in this Land. Room 26 Two moving platforms, and several tiny platforms. It doesn't help that two Satan enemies guard this room. If you made it this far without going nuts, this room is very likely to make you scream in mental agony. Stand at the entrance with the Angel Shield, and Shuriken/Throwing Knife/Pistol the gargoyles as they pass in front of you. If a laser is headed right at an unprotected part of you, immediately step back into the last room, lest you get knocked into the Land of Hell (and pay the Spike Shafts yet another visit!) One strategy involves using the time lamp so that the lasers don't hurt you, and to make a mad dash for the ledge in the upper-left. From there you should have a safe vantage point from which to dispatch the gargoyles before attempting to solve this room. Just be careful not to get hit by a laser from behind, or you'll fall down to the right and have to re-do the two spike shaft rooms!) Then, make your way to the tablet in the upper-left corner of the room. It reads: I am here. Press Down right there and you will go into a hidden door containing Duracunts--I mean, Duracuets. After talking to him, the exit to Room 27 opens up. Carefully make your way there. Room 27 Block puzzle... Room 29 Mage / collapsing platform / weight room from Hell... Enter the room and immediately launch four shurikens at the witch directly across from you, then switch to the shield. (Preferrably the Angel Shield, but the Silver Shield will work just as well.) Wait for the witches to stop firing, then activate the time lamp. Jump and place a weight on the pedestal on the first platform, up and onto the 2nd platform, jump across to the third platform and place a weight on the pedestal, then after falling to the platform directly below, jump back onto the 2nd platform and place the last weight... then jump across into the next room. The last platform before the exit contains a fake-floor. Mind the enemies in the next room as they may inadvertently knock you backwards into the previous room and the LAND OF HELL. Room 30 From here on out, you are safe from falling into a Land of Hell. (Save for the 2nd to last room, but it's easily avoided by not going to the left.) Room 31 Room 32 In this room there are three colored pedestals; a red one, a green one, and a yellow one. Depending on which Medicine of Life you have in your inventory (most likely yellow, as it's needed to complete the main game), you can summon a different block by sitting in the water for about a minute. Then a block will materialize in the color of medicine in your inventory, push it onto the corresponding pedestal. As there isn't much you can do all you can do is grail out and visit one of the other Sages to have your container emptied and revisit the fairies in the Tower of Ruin, casting BIRTH/DEATH on a different one (BIRTH will give you the medicine of the color for that particular fairy.) Return to the room two more times with the different medicine, and the final three rooms will be opened. Don't go back to speak with the sage after getting the Medicine; go directly back to Hell Temple (you may save in the meanwhile). Else, the Medicine won't work. Hurry now, that treasure won't discover itself! Room 33 Prepare to fight the guardian of Hell Temple! The Boss (ザ・ボス Za Bossu) is a huge blob, reminiscent of the bomb blobs found throughout Hell Temple, as well as Naramura's avatar. He is also a takeoff of the fourth boss from Maze of Galious for the MSX, which moves and acts similarly. Its weak point is its underside, which must be shot with flares. Be careful not to get hit as it jumps down, and also watch out for the Mini Boss enemies it spawns. Room 34 It's almost over. Read the tablet on the right side of the screen. Then, enter the door. DO NOT go to the left side of the room; it is fake. (You'll fall down into the last LAND OF HELL from earlier) After talking to Duracuets inside the door, a ladder will appear going into the 35th and final room of Hell Temple. Now, ask yourself: will anything make you regret ever attempting the Hell Temple? If your answer is no, climb up to... Room 35 The end of Hell Temple! Collect the treasure and enjoy the ensuing cutscene or go insane of pure despair! Video guides to entering Hell Temple *Deceased Crab's Hell Temple unlocking video, First Run *StarmanJunior's Guide Category:Fields